Allusions
by Gaylien-sparkles
Summary: A series of ficlets relating to Resident Evil 5. Mild spoilers. Allusion - An allusion may be drawn from history, geography, literature, or religion. Chapter 2. The king had returned, but the queen no longer recognized him. A/L
1. Adam and Eve

**A/N: I apologise for what a massive nerdgasm this is. I saw the most recent trailer that had Wesker screaming "Ouroboros!" and went on a mythology bender. Stayed up 'till 1 on a school night writing three chapters RE fanfic, woot, my Muse is an evil sleep-depriving sort. Enjoy, a little fiesta in celebration of 5 coming out in Japan.**

_**Allusion - **__A brief reference to a person, event, or place, real or ficticious, or to a work of art. Casual reference to a famous historical or literary figure or event.  
An allusion may be drawn from history, geography, literature, or religion. _

God created Eve from Adam's side, for Adam was lonely.  
Immortality suited Wesker; being a God certainly suited his ego. But, alas, even Zeus sought the company of the fairer sex. First, he had sought the attention of Alexia Ashford, a suitable match, being a God herself. Being the ever-willful Hera, she gave attention only to her creations, and his wooing had resulted in the loss of several layers of facial tissue. He'd decided against the method of using other egotistical sociopaths as partners since then. No, perhaps it would be best if create his companion.

"You sent for me?" A voice. Flirtatious with an underlying coldness.  
"Ada. Tell me, how many years has it been?" He asks quietly, almost pleasant-seeming. She thinks he doesn't notice, that his heightened sense do not smell the mixture of breast milk and baby-powder on her skin. The smell of HIM. That his eyes do not detect the subtle shift in her figure. A wider waist and hips could just be a sign of poor aging perhaps?  
She grows suspicious, cautious, keeping close to the door. "About eight years, why?" She feins indifference, but her heart-rhythm says otherwise. Wesker grows tired of her lies.

With inhuman speed he moves from his seated position and grabs her by the throat. She grunts and struggles, her fingers digging into his wrists, trying to free herself from his vice-grip. Wesker pays little attention to this as he draws a syringe from his coat. Her struggles do little to stay his hand as he slips the syringe into the crook of her arm. A sharp kick to the groin causes him to drop her.  
She runs, the half-empty syringe dropping from her arm. Wesker spits and smashes his fist into the ground.  
No matter. _Eden is better without Lilith anyway.  
_His pride is damaged, he is still without a queen. Albert dusts himself off and returns to his monitor.  
"Note: Send a few threats concerning the infant to the Wong residence."  
He chuckles, _'That ought to keep the boyscout on his toes.'  
_An urgent flashing on the bottom of his screen catches his attention.  
**"Spencer requesting backup. BSAA agents detected. Redfield, Christopher. **_**Valentine, Jillian**_**."  
**Wesker's lips pull back to reveal a feral grin.  
"Ready a chopper." He commands.  
And Eve was created from Adam's side.


	2. Odysseus

_"What mighty woes  
To thy imperial race from woman rose!" - The Odyssey of Homer_

Ada wasn't sure how she'd managed to stagger back to her car with her muscles convulsing so hard. Clearly she hadn't outrun Wesker, a fucking car would have a hard time outrunning old Albie. What was he playing at?  
It was in Raccoon City where she had discovered her will to survive was stronger than her flesh and bone. She gripped the sides of her candy red Ferrari to keep her balance as she fiddled with her keys.  
Somehow she'd managed to drive herself to a hospital. Somehow she was in perfect condition. Fine, healthier than she had been in years even.

There was one noticable side-effect from whatever the hell Wesker had injected her with.  
She chuckled as they fitted her with an eyepatch. In classic mythology the cyclops was known as untrustworthy, a betrayer.  
Irony was a bitch in dire need of a good slapping.  
When the doctors were done she was allowed visitors.  
A blond man carrying a little girl, barely even eleven months old, she in turn, carrying a balloon were all that came to see her.  
Her husband handed her their daughter and the pair sat in the awkward silence of things unsaid. The girl giggled and played with the balloon, ignorant of the room's tension.  
"We'll get you a contact lense." he suggested.  
"Doctors tried." she returned, flicking her gaze toward him. With one she sees him flinch at her stare, the other watches his heart fluctuate.  
A yellow cat iris has replaced her right eye. A nice parting gift from good ol' Al.  
Ada fells her mouth tighten, and swallows the bitterness of being a threat to her family.  
The king had returned, but the queen no longer recognized him.


End file.
